After All These Years
by Girl With The Glasses
Summary: A small view on what Fletcher thinks of Olive and how their relationship has changed from friends, to enemies and to frenemies. How does this all relate to his crush on Chyna? How does he think Olive feels? One-Shot with a small song-fic section. Folive.


**AN: Hey, I'm a Folive Fan and I'm new to fan fiction. This is just a simple folive-filled songfic. Inspired in a scene from LunaFlamez story and a video from youtube.**

Fletcher knew he was chasing after the wrong girl. But he couldn't help himself, Chyna has flawless dark skin, perfectly straight black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He had chased after Olive before, her fair skin and pretty blue eyes, not to mention her water-fall like blonde hair. Both girls has gotten him good, but he had gone after Olive before things didn't end well.

"_It would be so weird." _Those words ran through his mind. He had suggested to kiss his friend that day.

Olive and Fletcher being friends ended that day. Olive's harsh comments that she used against everyone but Fletcher began to be aimed towards him. Her insensitive remarks and what she called "interesting factoids" annoyed him to no end. In return, Fletcher had criticized Olive's robot-like personality, and showed dislike towards his crush. When Chyna had first entered the A.N.T farm, he thought she'd be the one who could replace Olive. At first it worked.

"_Fletcher literally has to make friends," Olive teased making an hourglass gesture._

_There she goes again, making rude and unnecessary comments._

"_Well they're beautiful," Chyna complimented as she checked out the sculpture. It was of Olive._

"_You're beautiful," Fletcher replied with a goofy look._

_Chyna held a look of surprise, and Fletcher thought Olive had a look of hurt on her face._

"_I mean, your music's beautiful."_

The feeling in his chest Olive made him get began to fade, his muse being replaced by the beauty of Chyna. The sweat in his palms, were now caused by Chyna.

_Chyna twisted the doorknob in attempt to open the door. It was her own house for music's sake! Chyna unexpectedly fell back, she landed safely in Fletcher's arms, who landed on Olive. Olive unfortunately fell over the railing and into the grass below._

Fletcher felt happy, the girl he loved was in his arms. However he felt a smll pang in his heart once he heard Olive falling off the porch. That small millisecond that their bodies were together made Fletcher's heart skip a beat. Things went downhill from there, Fletcher felt his former feelings for Olive rise up again. All because of that stupid fake relationship.

"_You two, are secretly dating!" Chyna exclaimed happily._

"_Yeah..." the two agreed. Fletcher kept his arm around Olive, and found himself cursing the back-pack. But for the reason he didn't expect, the back-pack got in the way of the two being closer._

"_I find Olive's blabbering of nothing, so adorable," Fletcher thought he had lied. But his inner thoughts reminded him that it wasn't a total lie. "Interesting factoid, I love her."_

That simple reminding of what Fletcher used to feel like, restarted everything. Including his forced feelings for Chyna. The list didn't stop there, when they were helping out the orphanage, he felt happy when Olive had put her arm around him. When they tried to make Lexi miserable at her new job, he tried to get it out of his head they weren't dating, they were simply hanging out. He had been letting things slip, such as saying Olive should get on his shoulders, or that hug he gave her.

"_Aaaah!" They all screamed. The librarian was nothing but bones, surrounded by dust and cobwebs._

_Fletcher immediately wrapped his arms around Olive. Who didn't pull away, although she shushed everybody, reminded them that they were in the library. After Angus thought he had "fixed" everybody, they screamed again after the head fell off. This time, he caught Olive looking at him as she neared proximity._

Fletcher got sick of these thoughts, he went back inside his room and turned on the radio. He heard the first verse of David Archuleta's song 'Crush.'

"You got to be kidding me?" Fletcher mumbled.

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

"All the time," Fletcher mumbled. He always thought of a relationship with Olive, but he ruined his chances at the tender age of eight years old in the innocent game of Kiss Chasey.

_Do you catch a breath?_

_When I look at you._

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way I do._

"And I try and try to walk away," Fletcher muttered along, "but I know this crush ain't going away."

Olive walked past Fletcher's house; she always did when she went to go get some milk and bread. Fletcher's house was a street away from the shops, and Olive's house was one block away. She halted in front of it, contemplating visiting him like she used to. She caught him mumbling to himself through his bedroom window. She walked passed his house and kept her mind on the milk and bread. With one other thought on her way.

"_It would be crazy if he liked me back, after all these years."_

**AN: Sorry that it is short. But I see that most Folive stories have Olive dream over Fletcher and his side is never told until the end when he gives a corny speech and they kiss and live happily-ever after. I always get slightly upset, especially because the one-shot could have been an excellent folive story.**


End file.
